


Carivoyant Klaus

by Gaz042



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: M/M, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaz042/pseuds/Gaz042
Summary: Klause is doing his best to stay clean. but will his frustration of not being able to reach his dead boyfriend be too much for him to handle being sober.





	Carivoyant Klaus

**Author's Note:**

> so this takes place sometime after season one of the tv show. I'm not sure where they are going with it so I'm going under the assumption they are able to fix everything and save Vonya. who becomes a part of the team and they all decided to move back home to try to strengthen their relations with one another. 
> 
> (i did this really fast because I have other things I need to be focusing on so sorry for any typos or odd spelling mistakes.)

He set on his bed, his eye shut, jaw clenched, and his eyes closed as hard as he could close them. His fist slapped at his sides a blue glow around them until his entire body relaxed. “Still not good enough,” he said, a deep frown on his face as he leaned back agest the wall. There was a knock at the door. “Not now,” he screamed out. Not carrying who it may have been or what they wanted.  
“It's just,” Vanya started, hesitating slightly. “It just you have been in there for three days now. We were starting to worry about you.” she waited at the door for a response.  
“I'm fin, just go away.” Kluse started wondering if being sober was worth it. Despite saving the world for the Apokolips, realizing more of his own ability and shifting the timeline to something that almost made sense. He was still unable to speak to him. He got up from his bed, starting to rummaging around his desk. He had to have something left over, there had to be something, somewhere. When he had no luck after a minute of looking he threw the last thing he picks up across the room, screaming in frustration, letting his hands wash over his face.  
Vanya’s small voice come from behind the door once more. “We were going to go out, maybe you should come with us.” she waited for a few mins with no answer. She sighed before walking away.  
**&**  
They were in a cheap motel. The girls that accompanied them long since past out, their music much louder than necessary. But nither Klause nor Dave seemed to mind. Dave watched Klause dance around the room with a smile on his face. He had been dancing with a feather boa he had taken from one of the girls. Noticing Dave watching him he waved for him to join him. “Dace with me,” he said, a small pout forming before he smiled at him. Unable to say no, Dave stumbled over to him as he wrapped to boa around his waist, pulling him in close to him.  
He looked around him to the girls, “it looks like our friends got bored with us.”  
Dave quickly glanced back before turning the Kluse once more. “I don't mind,” he said softly before going in for a kiss.  
The two of them danced until neither could stand. Kluse fell on the bed, patting next to him for Dave to acumen him. He soon was laying next to him, resting his head on Kluse’s chest. “You know this is so strang for him. I never felt this way about a man before.” he let his eyes rest, feeling the warm embrace of his arms around him.  
“I never felt this way about, well anyone.”  
**&**  
Kluse’s eyes were once again tightly shut, a few tears found there way down his cheek as he hovered a few feet over his bed. When he opened his eyes he fell, hitting the bed with a loud thud.  
**&**  
Downstairs the five of the set around a strang man who had been eyeing them all as if they were aliens. “So let me get this straight, you two are super strong, you can make people do stuff just by saying it, you can affect the environment and you can time travel, and your brother could talk to the dead?”  
“Yeah, more or less” Diego answered, still not sure why they brought this guy back with them. That wasn't completely true, they had just helped them big time and they made the mistake of saying if he ever needed something not to hesitate to ask. Of course, he didn't think he would ever take them up on that offer, at least not that soon.  
“So what can we do for you?” Luther asked, hoping the sooner they could help this guy the sooner he would be gone.  
“Calm down, I just want to know what all you can do to see how you could.” he stopped, looking up to the ceiling. “You said your brother could talk to the dead.” he hesitated, nervous about what he was about to ask for. “Do you think he could. I mean.” he stopped again.  
“Is there someone you want to talk to?” Allison asked slowly, walking over to the man. She gave him a small smile as she sat down next to him. Gently resting her hand on his knee, “who did you lose.”  
His face became flushed, he looked around the room before answering. “There was a….girl. I never loved anyone more in my life.” he took a deep breath in. “her name was Bethany and she was the love of my life. I just want her to know what happened to me.” he went to say something else but was interrupted by a loud crash above there head that made everyone jump.  
“Ok,” the child at the bar said with a look of concern as he looked up at the ceiling as well. “That should easily be arranged, that is if are clairvoyant is still….” He took a look around the room. “Who wants to go up and ask him?”  
The stranger made a sound. “Um,” he sighed again. “Do you think, I mean I don't know how this works. But do you think, that may be.” he tucked his hands in his lap taking a deep breath in. “Is there any way I can talk to this person alone. I don’t want. I just would like it to be privet if that's ok.”  
Allison nodded her head “our brother will have to be in the room with you. But he's getting really good and...if he's able, you should even be able to see her.”  
**&**  
“Mail call” a man called out as he made a pass through the bunks handing off letters. Dave laid on his bed. Not expecting any mail that day was shocked when he stood in front of his bed, a letter outstretched in his hand. His confusion must have bled threw as the man answered before being asked anything. “A letter from your girlfriend, Bethany.”  
The look of confusion deepened on his face as he mouth the words but I don't have a. He looked at the letter. The return address was one he never saw that read Ontario, Canada. The name had only reading Bethany. The envelope was dirty with mud stains, but not bent which was another thing that was odd. There was also doodles all along the sides with a deep red mark that looked like someone kissed it.  
He slowly opened the letter, about halfway through a big grin formed on his face. Klaus, you dope. He looked up to see him sitting on the edge of his bed, watching him read the letter, smiling back at him. He gave him a wink before leaving for the doors. By the time he was done he knew where he went to and found himself going off to find him.  
**&**  
Kluse reluctantly was now reluctantly walking down the hall with Luther, wearing tight silver leather pains, a hot pink fishnet shirt and a black see threw rob with fur lining the collar and arms.  
“Couldn't you wear something, you know more normal?” he asked as they entered the room.  
“Listen, I just spent the last three days trying to get into contact with my dead boyfriend with no luck. If he wants my help, then he’s just going to have to deal with how I look.” he flopped himself down on the coach without paying any mind to anyone else in the room.  
The stranger stared at Kluse, and a complexed expression on his face. “Did he say, boyfriend?”  
Diego's glared at him. “Yeah, and if you have a problem with it you’ll have to deal with me.”  
He jumped back, “no I didn't mean. I just.” he looked over at Kluse who was slouched on the couch, rubbing his temples. “I don't think he will be able to help with what I need.”  
Without thinking Kluse shot up. “You know what, I have been thrown a lot and if that the kind of.” but he stopped. His eyes fixed on the stranger, eyes starting to tear. “Dave?” his hand covered his face.  
The man just smiled, “I don't think you can help because the person I'm looking for isn’t dead.”  
Deigo, looking surprised, and a little confused stood up, gesturing for the rest to leave the two alone. Soon the two were alone. Dave stood up so he was face to face with Kluse, who still had his hands in front of his face. Tears swelling in his eyes, unable to contain himself he flung his arms around Dave. with a muffled voice he began to speak.  
“I can't understand you,” he said, unable to contain his grin.  
“I always knew I would see you again, I just never thought it would be in the flesh.” he patted his face.  
“There is one thing I have to ask?” he nodded, unable to take his eyes off of him. “What are earth are you wearing?”  
Kluse looked down at his own choosing in clothes, taking the side of the rob and flinging it around his shoulder. “Bitch, you know I’m fabulous.” he took his hand, “I’ll give you the tour of the place, we can start with my room,” she said with a grin he led him out of the room.


End file.
